Lies!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: *********Projeto Dirty Little Secrets 2.O**********  Leia CRY também... Não é para o projeto mas também é NC17 de SB xD


**Lies!**

**No more excuses**,  
_Sem mais desculpas_

**No more running**,  
_Sem mais fugas_

**Only God can save you now**.  
_Apenas Deus pode te salvar agora_

**God can save you now?**  
_Deus pode te salvar agora?_

**Cause I know the truth**  
_Porque eu sei a verdade_

**Your time is running out!**  
_Seu tempo está acabando!_

- Eu te odeio!

Foi o que ela disse quando sentiu seu corpo ser jogado com violência de encontro à mesa dos professores. E ele pode ver a falsidade nos olhos negros dela, que brilhavam tão lúgubres quanto às estrelas opacas do céu enfeitiçado do Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

As mentiras dela sempre haviam sido mistérios pra ele, Sirius Black nunca pode sequer imaginar o que levava Bellatrix Black á agir da maneira que agia. Nunca entendeu nenhum sorriso de escárnio, nenhum olhar enviesado e muito menos os gestos arrogantes de sua prima. Ele mal podia entender á si mesmo quando estava com ela.

Mas foi naquele dia, sua primeira e única vez em que conseguiu captar algo real nos olhos escuros, que ele descobriu que Bellatrix não era nenhum mistério, e que podia vê-la tão transparente quanto á água. Foi por isso que á raptou para o salão principal naquela noite de outono. Porque agora ele sabia tudo o que precisava saber, e ali ela não teria fuga, e com ele ela não teria desculpas. As mentiras acabavam morrendo toda vez que ele se aproximava.

Isso o fazia rir.

- A verdade Bella. Diga a verdade. – E ele sentiu-a estremecer quando encostou seu corpo no dela, bruto e cheio de grosseria. E apesar da feição assustada (fingida) Sirius podia vê-la sorrir maliciosa para tudo aquilo.

- Eu te odeio! – Ela repetiu, mas toda a convicção impregnada na frase sumiu no segundo em que a boca dele deslizou suave por seu pescoço, roçando-o, fazendo-a se arrepiar e se segurar na mesa com mais força.

Mas ele não era calmo, não era gentil, e logo seus lábios chupavam e mordiam toda a pele alva com gosto de vinho tinto, deixando marcas avermelhadas que demarcavam território. SEU território.

As mãos masculinas foram de encontro a camisa escolar dela, famintas, e logo a peça de roupa branca era somente um pedaço de pano inútil jogado no chão. Assim como a camisa dele. Nada daquilo importava quando ele podia sentir o gosto forte do perfume dela em seus lábios, porque á cada investida dele os olhos de Bellatrix se tornavam mais vítreos, mas fáceis de decifrar.

Prensou-a com ainda mais força na mesa, subindo as mãos pelos lados do corpo feminino, passando pelos seios e se emaranhando nos cabelos sedosos, encaracolados nas pontas. Foi somente quando ela sentiu que iria para o chão de tanto desejo contido que resolveu tocar nele, senti-lo. Suas mãos pousaram no cós da calça, e enquanto ela brincava de abrir e fechar o cinto, ele engolia em seco, porque o simples toque gélido dela já o instigava de maneira irresistível.

Sirius beijou-a, sôfrego, insistente, firme, obrigando os lábios dela á se encaixarem aos seus, á força. Ele nunca pedia permissão para fazer o que queria, e com ela não seria diferente. Sirius era o tipo de rapaz que esnobava e era aclamado. O tipo capaz de levar qualquer uma á loucura só com um beijo.

A língua dele explorava demoradamente á sua boca, enquanto as mãos femininas decidiam, por fim, abrir o maldito cinto e os malditos botões da calça jeans trouxa que ele usava. Mas antes que pudesse abaixá-la e concluir seus atos, Sirius puxou-a pelos cabelos dolorosamente, arrancando um grito suave e mal contido, deixando o colo dela á mostra e beijando-o com tanta luxuria que Bella teve que se apoiar novamente na mesa. Sentindo as sensações térmicas percorrerem seu corpo, se expandirem dentro de si e começarem a se liberar no cheiro de sexo que o ambiente começava á transparecer.

Com as mãos ávidas por pele alva, Sirius apertou, quase fincando as unhas, a pele exposta das coxas tonificadas da garota. Puxou-a pra cima, sentando-a na mesa de refeição dos professores, se encaixando sinuosamente entre as pernas dela, voltando a beijá-la com vontade.

Todo o corpo de Bella ardia por ele, a cada toque mais ousado, mais intenso, ela sentia-se perder o controle sobre si mesma. Porque, daquilo Sirius não sabia, ele a fazia esquecer de todas as formas inteligentes de mentir. Por isso mordeu os lábios fortemente, tentando conter a sua mais dura verdade quando sentiu-o ajoelhar-se á seus pés, e percorrer as mãos calejadas por suas pernas, retirando, no trajeto, a saia e a calcinha da morena. Essa ultima peça completamente molhada de desejo.

Ela sabia o que seria feito á seguir, e por mais que sua razão mandasse-a sair dali antes que se perdesse completamente de desejo, seu corpo e seu coração permaneciam parados, imóveis. Sirius puxou-a, para frente, fazendo com que as coxas tonificadas se apoiassem em seus ombros, aproximando os lábios do ponto sensível e exposto de Bellatrix. Esta, ao sentir o hálito dele roçá-la, não pode conter um espasmo de excitação, agora estava completamente entregue e sem consciência. Fechou os olhos.

Ele foi voraz, selvagem, seus beijos eram fortes e sua língua explorava o interior de Bellatrix como se todo o gosto contido ali fosse o melhor chocolate suíço que já provara. O que pra Sirius de fato era. Sentiu-a estremecer em suas mãos quando mordeu levemente o ponto sensível, e ela, sem força para se segurar mais, deixou-se cair na mesa, deitando as costas suadas no lugar onde, quando amanhecesse, os professores tomariam o café da manhã.

Ele sorriu satisfeito com o próprio trabalho, mas enlouquecer Bellatrix nunca havia sido realmente difícil de conseguir. Não pra ele pelo menos. Levantou-se com uma calma que não possuía, tirando delicadamente as pernas dela de seus ombros. E ficou estático, porque mesmo que já houvesse visto aquilo inúmeras vezes, ele ainda se embriagava quando via uma vez mais. As pernas pálidas, o corpo delgado, os seios convidativos, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos brilhantes de prazer, todo o corpo de Sirius reagia àquela imagem tentadora da prima nua. Mas se conteve.

Sentou-se à mesa ao lado dela, ainda olhando-a nos olhos e deslizou os dedos suavemente desde as coxas até a bochecha rosada, acariciando lugares que sabia serem instigantes pra ela, no decorrer do percurso.

- Porque você não diz o que eu sei que você sente? – Sussurrou lascivo sentindo-a estremecer sob seu toque.

- Porque Black's não sentem. – E levantando-se inesperadamente da mesa, ela ameaçou ir embora. Odiava as perguntas de Sirius, principalmente aquela. Ele parecia sempre querer que ela se abrisse com ela, mas Bellatrix não era o tipo de pessoa que falava de sentimentos. Estava irritada, frustrada, e nada do que ele fizesse á faria voltar para aquela mesa, pra junto dele.

- Você vai se casar amanha Bella. – E a garota estacou com a afirmação repentina. A voz de Sirius denotava um desespero estranho, como se ele quisesse poder escolher á vida dela, por ela. Por eles. Mas quanto aquilo nada podia ser feito. – Volta aqui. – Era mais um pedido do que uma ordem, feito ainda daquele sentimento estranho que impregnava as palavras de Sirius, e ela não pode recusar porque sabia o que ele queria dize com aquilo. Ele queria pedir pra que ela não se cassasse, pra que fugisse com ele, pra desistir de tudo o que tinha para estar junto dele, mas, se isso não fosse possível, ele queria apenas pedir para que ela fosse dele uma ultima vez.

Ela não se virou de imediato, mas sentiu quando o corpo dele se aproximou sorrateiro de suas costas, abraçando-a por trás gentilmente, respirando em seu pescoço, e levando-a de volta para a mesa.

Quando a colocou sentada novamente, seus olhos não ardiam mais de paixão. E o beijo que ele lhe deu á seguir também não fora selvagem, nem bruto, nem forte. Fora apenas calmo, delicioso, com gosto de nunca mais.

Sirius deitou-a gentilmente na mesa, colocando seu corpo sobre o dela, ainda beijando-a. Seus dedos percorreram novamente o corpo todo, acariciando os seios por um longo tempo, numa massagem instigante. Bella o abraçou pelos ombros, e de olhos fechados deixou sua mente vazia de tudo. Sentiu quando ele tirou a calça e jogou-a num canto qualquer, e então sentiu a excitação dele impressa em sua perna. Estremeceu.

Sirius novamente desceu os beijos pelo colo de Bella, dessa vez com uma delicadeza terrivelmente torturante. Ela arqueava as costas, ávida por mais contado, expondo mais á pele. E Sirius atendia aos apelos mudos para que ele tomasse-a com ainda mais desejo.

Segurou-a pelas coxas, e na aproximação de um beijo colocou-se completamente dentro dela, sem atrito nenhum, apenas um deslize suave. Beijaram-se enquanto sentiam o sangue correr mais forte e as ondas infinitas de prazer se estenderem ao longo de seus corpos. As pernas de Bellatrix se entrelaçaram na cintura masculina, fazendo-o ir ainda mais fundo.

Pararam de se beijar, e naquela posição, com ele profundamente dentro dela, se olharam. E todas as verdades estavam lá. Palavra nenhuma poderia expressar mais do que aqueles olhares. Sirius enfim sabia tudo sobre ela, sabia todas as decisões, temores e amores. E pelo que via, ela queria muito mais do que aquilo. Sorriu. Sua gentileza acabara.

A primeira entocada veio cortante, funda e forte, e Bella jogou a cabeça para trás de tanto prazer, enquanto suas unhas começavam o ritual de se cravarem nas costas de Sirius deixando marcas. E então, uma á uma, os gemidos começaram a aparecer, o cheiro de sexo tornou-se mais forte. O vai e vem delicioso dos corpos sob o teto estrelado era torturantemente delicioso.

Cada vez mais fundo, mais forte, mais rápido, longos minutos insaciáveis se passavam. Sirius mordia e beijava com ferocidade o colo exposto e entrava dentro da prima com ainda mais agressividade. A loucura que estavam cometendo só deixava tudo ainda mais delicioso. Doloridamente gostoso.

Os corpos banharam-se em suor, as respirações ofegavam e o barulho gritante de pele contra pele se fazia ouvir cada vez mais alto, num ritmo fora de controle.

Bella, ao sentir que logo seria tomada pelos espasmos do prazer, desceu as unhas arranhando toda a costa de Sirius. Fincou-as nas nádegas firmes dele, empurrando-o para ainda mais dentro de si, abrindo ainda mais suas coxas, de uma maneira que tê-lo dentro de si chegava a doer, á latejar, mas o prazer que aquilo lhe trazia era terminantemente maior.

E ele por sua vez, vendo-se completamente dentro dela, sentindo-a molhada e pulsante á sua volta também não pode resistir e quase ao mesmo tempo um calor insuportavelmente prazeroso banhou os corpos, desde os pontos sensíveis até a ponta dos pés. Estremeceram um no corpo do outro. E por fim, relaxaram.

Recuperando os batimentos e a respiração, Sirius finalmente saiu de dentro dela, caindo cansado ao lado do corpo feminino. O silencio se fez ouvir enquanto ambos os Black's se recuperavam com o olhar perdido nas estrelas enfeitiçadas, deitados nus na mesa dos professores, lado á lado. Todos os Black's brilhavam acima deles.

- Você pode escolher ser uma Black pra sempre. – Sirius soltou num fôlego só, era sua ultima tentativa. Sentiu Bella encolher-se ao seu lado e pensou que havia ganhado, finalmente, quando a sentiu suspirar derrotada.

Mas no segundo seguinte ela se levantou da madeira, pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e começou a se vestir. Ele assistiu-a, encantado com todos os movimentos, levantou-se também e pôs a calça, sorrindo bobo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram porém, seu sorriso morreu. Os olhos de Bellatrix lacrimejavam sem soltar uma única lagrima, brilhantes com um sentimento que assustou Sirius.

- Eu te odeio. – E foi embora. Naquele momento Sirius soube que ela realmente o odiava, que tudo o que havia visto nos olhos dela era somente a falsidade que sempre via. Como fora idiota em pensar que podia decifrá-la. Em pensar que ela podia amá-lo. Black's não sentem, ela disse, e agora ele tinha certeza de que ela falara sério. Socou a mesa frustrado, sentindo uma imensa vontade de se jogar da torre de astronomia. Não se deixou chorar pela maior mentirosa que já conhecera. Nunca se deixaria.

Mas o que ele não sabia era que Bellatrix odiava-o, sim, naquele momento. E _só_ o odiou naquele momento, pois no momento seguinte ela já odiava á si mesma outra vez. Como sempre fora.

**Fim.**


End file.
